


Sweet 16

by CellyLS



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney bate a cabeça em um acidente, e eis que ocorre um dos básicos clichês do mundo fanfic. Essa é para quem gosta de fics sem morte, mutilação ou tortura física do nosso inglês do coração...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I (ela acorda)

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma história de 2011.

_Havia neve caindo lá fora, o que tornava a noite de natal ainda mais encantadora. Mas dentro da casa, longe dos alegres convidados, um homem permanecia de pé com o olhar desiludido. Ele encarava a reação da mulher a sua frente, como se aquela noite não pudesse ter qualquer encanto._

― _Você... não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ele._

_A mulher virou-lhe as costas, expondo o lindo decote do vestido verde que estava usando._

― _Sinto muito – respondeu ela. E embrenhou-se entre as demais pessoas, deixando-o para trás..._

.

― ESTÁ ACORDADA?

Sydney ouviu a voz grave e gentil, e a imagem das duas pessoas naquela casa estranha desvaneceu-se.

A morena se deu conta de que estava deitada. Por acaso aquilo fora um sonho? Abriu os olhos e aguardou até se acostumarem com a forte claridade do local. Após alguns segundos, conseguiu distinguir uma figura a sua frente.

Nesse momento, ela ignorou o resto do ambiente claro e estranho ao seu redor. Quem era aquele homem segurando a sua mão e falando com ela? Ele lhe parecia familiar... e era um gato.

― Como está se sentindo? – perguntou ele.

Ela espiou de leve para os lados. O homem vestia calças caqui e um suéter azul marinho. Estava sentado ao lado de sua cama, em uma cadeira de onde pendia uma mochila presa ao encosto. O estranho parecia preocupado. Ela espiou o outro canto, não havia mais ninguém no quarto de hospital.

Hospital?

― O que aconteceu comigo? – Sydney percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão dele e a soltou, rápido. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu que seu pescoço estava imobilizado com um daqueles colares cervicais. Começou imediatamente a entrar em pânico.

― Acalme-se. Você levou uma pancada na cabeça, mas o médico disse que está tudo bem.

― Pancada? – ela apalpou o crânio, sentindo o enorme galo por baixo de sua cabeleira. ― Eu caí?

O homem estreitou levemente os olhos verdes e Sydney ficou estática. Ela teve que se corrigir por um segundo: ele era SUPER gato.

― Você não se lembra do acidente? – perguntou ele. Sydney começou a sentir o pânico crescer novamente. ― Seus freios não funcionaram na rodovia congelada. Você bateu com o carro em um poste, mas não houve muito estrago – disse o estranho calmamente.

Inobstante ele estar dando aquela notícia, Sydney havia se encantado com o jeito dele. Deveria ser crime reunir todo aquele charme em uma só pessoa! Aquela voz... por acaso ele era inglês?

― E onde está o meu pai? – perguntou ela, ajeitando-se sobre a maca.

Ele pareceu um pouco confuso. ― O Senhor Fox já está a caminho. Eu o avisei ontem; você ficou inconsciente por um dia inteiro.

Ele era inglês, sim. E seu sotaque era o máximo... Opa! Um dia inteiro? Deve ter sido mais sério do que ele disse!

― Mas meu pai não se machucou no acidente, certo?

O homem inglês continuou lançando aquele olhar incrédulo. ― É claro que não, você estava sozinha no carro.

A mulher travou. ― Oh... então... eu estou encrencada!

A porta do quarto escancarou-se neste momento, dando passagem a Randal Fox, que invadiu o local seguido de uma moça loira. Ele jogou as duas malas que carregava ao lado da porta, sem qualquer cuidado.

― Querida! Como você está?

Os recém-chegados ignoraram o homem que conversava com Sydney e espalharam-se ao redor da maca, que tinha a metade do colchão elevada. A morena sentou-se melhor na cama e deu uma risadinha sem graça.

― Pai, me desculpe pelo carr-O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SEU CABELO?

Randal deu uma risada calorosa e abraçou a filha.

― Já está até fazendo piada! É tão bom vê-la bem, querida!

― Nós estávamos super preocupados! – comentou a moça loira. Ela era baixinha e parecia uma exata réplica da boneca Barbie. Só que com um pouco mais de... peito.

Sydney fez uma cara séria para a moça. ― Eu conheço você?

― Como assim? – respondeu a loira.

O homem de olhos verdes permaneceu de pé, do outro lado da maca. Estava prestando atenção em Sydney e continuava com a expressão confusa. Incrível como ele era lindo! A morena voltou-se novamente para a sirigaita, que agora estava se abraçando ao seu pai.

― Eu perguntei quem é você.

― Sydney, isso não tem graça – comentou o inglês, um tanto embaraçado.

Sydney o ignorou. ― Quem é essa moça, pai?

As três pessoas de pé se entreolharam. Em vez de receber uma resposta, a morena pôde ouvir um grito do outro quarto. ― _EMERGÊNCIA!_

― Desculpe, Jenny. Ela acabou de acordar, ainda deve estar um pouco desorientada – comentou o homem desconhecido, como se fosse um pecado Sydney estar lançando aquele olhar de ódio para a loirinha abusada.

― Quem está desorientada é essa... moça. Pai, por que não se afasta? Ela está te agarrando.

― Syd, tem certeza de que está bem? Você está estranha.

Sydney encarou o homem bonito. Desde quando ele a conhecia para saber se ela estava ou não estranha? E quem era ele para chamá-la de "Syd" quando não havia sequer se apresentado?

― E você, quem é? Invadiu meu quarto, e por mais que eu o ache familiar, não me lembro de ter se apresentado.

A pergunta era simples, mas o inglês pareceu tremendamente assombrado.

O pai de Sydney franziu o cenho. ― Você não se lembra dele, filha?

A morena observou os três ao seu redor.

― Não.

Randal arregalou os olhos. A loira abriu a boca sem dizer nada. O homem inglês continuou incrivelmente chocado.

Sydney ouviu novamente a voz abafada no outro quarto. ― _EU JÁ DISSE QUE É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!_

― Ela está mesmo... desorientada... – comentou o pai de Sydney. A loirinha agarrou-se ainda mais a ele.

― Os únicos desorientados aqui são vocês, pai. Eu quero saber agora quem é esse inglês jogando charme para cima de mim; desde quando você ficou careca desse jeito; e você, Barbie Girl, se não parar agora de se esfregar no meu pai, eu irei até aí lhe dar uma lição!

― Ei, isso foi muito rude, filha! Não quero que fale assim com Jenny.

― Mas quem é Jenny? EI! Eu avisei você! – Sydney jogou os lençóis para o lado e começou a descer da maca, com os braços esticados em direção à loira.

Randal se enfiou na frente da filha e segurou suas mãos. O outro homem praticamente subiu sobre a cama e ajudou a forçar Sydney a se deitar novamente.

― Syd! Se acalme! O que pensa que está fazendo? – grunhiu o inglês.

Sydney se debateu mais algumas vezes, mas o colar cervical, e os dois homens, limitaram seus movimentos. Ela não conseguiu alcançar a loira que se escondia atrás de Randal. Depois de alguns segundos, e várias tentativas frustradas de se libertar, a morena parou de se mexer.

― Tudo bem! Eu desisto.

Os dois a analisaram um instante e soltaram seus braços. Sydney começou a ajeitar o avental verde que estava vestindo. Aquela porcaria era aberta nas costas. E se aquele homem inglês tivesse visto algo que não... deveria...

Alguém gritou novamente no outro quarto. _― TENHAM PIEDADE! EU PRECISO DE UM URINOL!_

― O que é isso? – perguntou Sydney, com as mãos no peito.

― É só alguém chamando as enfermeiras – respondeu o homem de olhos verdes.

― Não – explicou ela. ― Desde quando são deste tamanho?

E a morena começou a apertar os seios.

O homem arregalou os olhos e ficou da cor de um tomate. Randal e a loira começaram a rir.

― Isso não é normal. Ela não está normal! – comentou o inglês, tentando desviar a visão do que a morena estava fazendo.

― Pode ser efeito dos medicamentos que deram a ela – considerou Randal, mais perguntando do que esclarecendo a situação.

Sydney apertou ainda mais e o inglês tentou esconder o rosto.

― Imagine quando eu fizer uns vinte anos! – brincou ela, admirada.

Os três ficaram petrificados.

― O que disse, querida? – perguntou o Senhor Fox.

Sydney soltou o peito e encarou Randal.

― O quê está acontecendo comigo, pai? E por onde você andava? Como pôde me deixar sozinha no quarto com este estranho? Ele estava segurando a minha mão – cochichou a última parte apontando para o jovem homem, que ainda estava com as bochechas avermelhadas.

― Isso é terrível. É como se ela estivesse com amnésia, Randal – comentou a loira.

Sydney lançou um olhar fulminante para ela, ainda mais ao ver que seu pai parecia concordar com a garota.

― Filha, do que você lembra antes de vir para o hospital?

Sydney ajeitou o cabelo observando a outra mulher com desdém. "Amnésia"? Pfff! Que coisa mais absurda, ela se lembrava de tudo. Do que a Barbie tamanho família pensava que sabia?

― Eu estava indo para... o colégio... – de repente as memórias ficaram um pouco confusas. ― É isso. Eu precisava acompanhar Susy no grupo de estudos sobre História, na biblioteca do colégio. Mas eu realmente não lembro de ter pegado o carro.

Os três fitaram a morena, perplexos.

― Colégio? – perguntou Randal. ― Quantos anos você tem, filha?

― Dezesseis.

―...

Gritaram do outro quarto. ― _EMER-_ _ **GÊNCIA**_ _! ALGUÉM AÍ! EU ESTOU IMPLORANDO!_

―...

― Eu... vou chamar o médico – disse a loirinha, e sumiu pela porta.

―...

― Eu... vou verificar do que esse pobre homem está precisando... Você cuida das coisas aqui, rapaz – disse Randal para o inglês e virou as costas.

O homem saltou na frente do pai de Sydney. ― O quê? Não pode nos deixar! Você não ouviu o que ela acabou de dizer?

― Pai, não vai me deixar aqui com esse estranho, vai?

― Não, ele não é um estranho. E sim, eu ouvi muito bem o que ela disse... e não preciso lidar com uma Sydney adolescente por mais de uma vez na minha vida. Como acha que eu fiquei careca, rapaz?

― Senhor Fox, o senhor não é careca.

― Você diz isso porque não me conhecia.

O inglês espiou Sydney, ela observou seu pai com mais atenção. Ele realmente parecia mais velho...

O inglês continuou tentando impedir a passagem de Randal.

― O fato é que ainda não sabemos ao certo o que Sydney tem. Não pode sair assim, Senhor Fox.

― Eu não estou saindo, apenas não quero estar presente quando ela começar a ter aqueles ataques de fúria novamente!

― Ataques de fúria? Como assim? - exclamaram Sydney e o homem em uníssono.

― Você verá – Randal se aproveitou e driblou o inglês. ― Eu voltarei assim que o médico chegar!

E saiu rápido pela porta.

―...

― _AH! UMA BOA ALMA, FINALMENTE! POR FAVOR, EU ESTOU NO MEU LIMITE!_ – implorou a voz.

Silêncio preencheu o quarto de Sydney.

A morena olhou para o homem de pé, e ele se virou para ela, bem devagar. Os dois se encararam receosos.


	2. Parte II (eles conversam)

O homem começou a entrelaçar os dedos, nervoso. Sydney apenas o observou, ele definitivamente lhe era familiar. Mas de onde ela o conhecia?

Ele se aproximou devagar da cadeira onde estava sentado antes. A morena continuou quieta, desconfiada. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e lhe dirigiu um olhar acanhado.

― Você... não lembra mesmo quem nós somos?

Ela balançou a cabeça. ― Vai insistir com essa história de amnésia?

― Só enquanto você insistir que tem dezesseis anos.

Ela fez uma careta e cruzou os braços de forma petulante. Foi um erro, pois sentiu novamente a diferença em seu peito. Automaticamente segurou o "volume" entre as mãos, apalpando enquanto pensava.

Será que era verdade? Eles estavam mesmo falando sério, e ela havia perdido a memória? Não havia como negar que estava se sentindo diferente, seu corpo parecia um tanto (muito) mudado. E a aparência de seu pai, com muito menos cabelo e grisalho, também denunciava que havia algo de errado. Hmm, isso poderia significar que ela estava mesmo com amnésia. Qual outra explicação?

― O que estão dizendo... talvez tenha algum fundamento – ela admitiu. E apertou novamente.

― Não lembra de nada sobre mim? – perguntou o homem, concentrado nas próprias mãos. Havia uma pontinha de tristeza em sua voz.

Ela não disse nada.

― Então... eu acho melhor me apresentar – resolveu ele. ― Sou seu assistente de ensino na Universidade Trinity.

Ele ofereceu a mão direita, sorrindo tentativamente, mas imediatamente virou o rosto para o lado, embaraçado.

― Você pode... parar de fazer isso, por favor?

Sydney se deu conta de onde estava mexendo e soltou os seios. Sentiu-se absurdamente estúpida por ter feito aquilo na frente dele. Mas por quê? Não era como se a impressão que ele teria dela importasse... ou será que importava?

― Me chamo Nigel Bailey – disse ele, ainda com a mão estendida.

Nigel... que lindo nome, considerou a morena, apreciando a familiaridade daquele som. Aceitou o aperto de mão e sorriu, infinitamente mais à vontade. Esse nome lhe deixava tranquila. Decidiu que havia gostado do inglês (como se não tivesse gostado desde o começo).

― Você é Assistente de Ensino. Então eu sou?

― Uma professora.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam. ― Sério?

Ele sorriu ternamente. ― Sim, uma das melhores.

― Por favor, me diga que eu ensino História. Tem que ser História.

O inglês concordou com a cabeça. ― E não é só isso. Você sempre acaba sendo requisitada para recuperar relíquias pelo mundo.

Ela cobriu a boca em espanto.

― É a melhor caçadora de relíquias da atualidade – completou ele, com orgulho estampado em seu rosto.

Sydney não conseguia acreditar. Ainda estava apenas dormindo e sonhando, certo? Ela fechou os olhos com força e abriu novamente, como se fosse acordar de tudo aquilo, ou descobrir que aquela história de amnésia não passava de uma brincadeira de mau-gosto. Mas o homem charmoso continuava ali, sorrindo a sua frente.

A mulher se viu espantada, e também maravilhada. Era verdade, ela havia conseguido. Se tornara uma caçadora assim como Alistar havia previsto. Abaixou a cabeça, tomada pelas emoções.

Nigel levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela.

― Você está bem?

Ela respirou fundo e fez sinal que sim. Levantou o rosto e se deu com o inglês a meros centímetros de distância.

Sydney sentiu subitamente calor subir por seu pescoço e tingir suas bochechas. O jeito que ele a estava encarando, com tanta ternura e preocupação acendia algo em seu interior. Eles eram somente colegas?

O homem voltou a se sentar e ela tentou acalmar a leve cócega em seu estômago. Quando acordara ele já estava segurando sua mão, e ela achara que já o conhecia. A possibilidade de ela ter algum envolvimento especial com aquele homem encantador era muito interessante. Essa coisa de amnésia não era tão ruim, afinal. Sua vida parecia incrível.

― E... você e eu somos? – arriscou-se a perguntar. Tentou esconder que estava ansiosa.

Nigel sorriu, confiante. ― Somos parceiros. Eu a acompanho durante as caçadas e a ajudo a preparar suas aulas e pesquisas.

Sydney ainda estava feliz com a resposta, mas sentiu o coração apertar um instante. Eles eram apenas colegas... mas isso era bom, certo? Ela caçava relíquias pelo mundo, como sempre fora seu sonho, e seu parceiro era aquele homem fascinante.

― Espera. Isso quer dizer que eu já sou formada. Quantos anos eu tenho agora?

Ele se ajeitou sobre a cadeira.

― Responda, Sr. Bailey.

― Hm... eu não... não sei se está preparada...

― Apenas diga a minha idade.

― Talvez seja melhor esperar o médico...

― Diga!

― Eu não...

― FALE!

― Trinta e três! – e ele se encolheu, esperando o estrondo. Sydney ficou em silêncio alguns segundos.

― Que... INCRÍVEL!

Ele a espiou, confuso.

― Eu preciso de um espelho! – exclamou ela já descendo da maca.

― Ei! Não deve se levantar! Ainda não falamos com o médico! – e ele correu atrás da mulher.

― Vou conferir o banheiro, deve haver um espelho lá! – ela segurou a parte de trás do avental, para não mostrar nada muito revelador ao inglês. Nunca fora de muitos pudores, mas estava nua por debaixo daquela coisa.

Esforçou-se para virar o pescoço com o colar cervical. Viu o homem ficar vermelho e sorriu. Ele era um doce! Melhor que Howard, o rei do terceiro ano, que só a convidava para encontros atrás do ginásio e sequer se importava de ligar para ela no outro dia.

Ela entrou no pequeno banheiro do quarto e acendeu a luz. Estava nervosa, então olhou rápido para sua imagem. Observou com espanto o formato exótico de seu rosto. Continuava exatamente o mesmo, e ainda assim havia mudado totalmente.

As bochechas redondas e os olhos de menina haviam dado lugar à imagem de uma mulher madura. Era mesmo seu reflexo ali? Passou as mãos pelo rosto e viu o inglês ao seu lado. Nigel, era como se chamava. Ela o havia considerado mais velho quando acordara, mas olhando seu reflexo agora, era como se tivessem a mesma idade. Não. Muito certamente ele ainda deveria ser alguns anos mais novo do que ela.

― E então? – perguntou ele, baixinho, de perto da porta.

Ela se virou para encará-lo.

― Mais de trinta... – e continuou alisando o rosto. ― Eu sou bonitona, não acha? – e arreganhou os dentes.

Ele começou a rir.

― Sim. Você é linda.

E o olhar dos dois se encontrou. Sydney ficou presa no carinho daqueles olhos. Os dois realmente não eram nada mais que colegas? Reparou nos traços delicados e masculinos, nos lábios cheios e no sorriso que os deixava absolutamente tentadores.

Sem compreender o que a estava controlando, ou se atrever a impedir o repentino impulso, Sydney começou a se aproximar.

Ao ver o avanço, ele pareceu espantado e ameaçou recuar por um instante, mas estava encurralado com as costas na porta.

― O que está fazendo?

― Algo que me deu vontade – ela murmurou.

Os olhos verdes a encararam confusos. Ela tentou decifrar que mistérios poderiam causar tanta incerteza por trás daquela cor. Percebeu que a expectativa de desvendá-los não lhe parecia ruim. Na verdade, se sentiu absurdamente à vontade com aquela idéia, como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer.

Só mais alguns centímetros e...

― Sydney! Trouxemos o médico!

Os dois saltaram com o barulho da porta se abrindo e a voz de Randal. Ela não conseguiu desviar por causa do colar e a testa do inglês bateu em cheio na sua.

― AU! – gritaram os dois juntos. Nigel se encolheu, segurando o galo que deveria estar se formando. A morena recuou dois passos, com a mão no rosto. Havia enxergado estrelas, e não tinham nada a ver com a sensação apaixonante que estava sentindo antes.

Que estranho, pensou ela. E fechou os olhos com as imagens que começaram a passar à sua frente.

_Uma música natalina tocava no ambiente. Várias pessoas riam, luzes e enfeites estavam espalhados por todos os cantos. Uma mulher observava a neve pela janela. Estava escuro do lado de fora. Ela tinha uma taça de bebida pela metade em suas mãos._

_Ela viu um homem se aproximar e tocar de leve seu ombro._

― _Você tem um minuto? – ele perguntou. A mulher se virou para ele..._

― SYDNEY!

A caçadora se assustou com a voz firme. Se deu conta que ainda estava de pé no banheiro. Nigel a estava segurando pelos ombros.

― O que foi?

― Você ficou imóvel, pensei que fosse desmaiar – disse ele apavorado. Sydney viu os rostos de seu pai e da loira espiando da porta do banheiro assustados.

Nigel a guiou para fora do cubículo até a cama. Um homem de meia-idade que vestia jaleco estava lendo o prontuário preso ao pé da maca. Deveria ser o médico.

Havia mais uma pessoa, em uma cadeira de rodas, no meio do quarto.

― Ei, o que estava fazendo com a minha rainha dentro do banheiro? – retrucou o homem de cabelos escuros, atado ao soro pendurado no suporte da cadeira. Ele também estava vestindo um avental e pantufas do hospital.

Sydney encarou o homenzinho, ainda sentindo dor na testa.

― Quem é ele? – perguntou a Nigel, que estava terminando de ajudá-la a se deitar sobre a maca e se cobrir.

― Como assim "quem sou eu". Eu sou Stewie, seu garanhão – e sorriu, piscando e apontando um dos dedos para a morena.

Randal e Jenny encararam o homem, depois encararam Sydney. Ela estava sem palavras.

― Não liguem para ele, é só um antigo colega que também caça relíquias. O que está fazendo aqui Stewie?

O homem guiou a cadeira para perto da maca. ― Háh! Eu é quem deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta, Nige-Boy. Levando a pobre Sydney para aquele espaço apertado quando ela não consegue se lembrar de nada. Você não perde tempo!

― Não estávamos fazendo nada, Stewie!

― Meus instintos, e os galos nas suas testas, me dizem o contrário.

O inglês enrubesceu tanto que parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir. ― Não mude de assunto, como descobriu que Sydney estava aqui?

― Ah, o Senhor Fox é um grande homem. Eu tive muita sorte de ele me ajudar em meu quarto lá atrás. Estava num tremendo sufoco, mais alguns segundos e teriam que trocar os lençóis.

Todos fizeram cara de nojo. Stewie aproximou-se mais de Sydney.

― Foi o destino, e o camarão estragado, que nos reuniu hoje, minha rainha. Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo de lhe salvar. Nosso amigo Nigel, no final das contas, não passa de um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

O inglês se ofendeu. ― Isso é um absurdo! Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada, ela só queria ver seu reflexo no espelho!

Stewie fez cara de descaso. ― Sei.

Sydney viu jovem homem bufar furioso. Ela e as outras pessoas no quarto estavam se limitando a apenas observar. Era melhor o inglês se acalmar ou acabaria tendo um aneurisma ali.

― Certo, senhores, me permitam examinar a paciente – disse o médico.

Nigel se afastou da maca e ficou de pé ao lado de Jenny, Randal e Stewie, na cadeira. O homenzinho fez sinal que estava "de olho" no inglês.

O jovem cruzou os braços, e ignorou o "garanhão".

 


	3. Parte III (ela volta para casa)

Sydney olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor no quarto. Já estavam há mais de uma hora conversando com o doutor. Nigel parecia ser o mais apreensivo com toda a situação.

O inglês havia dito que os dois eram "parceiros". Ela o observou. Muito estranho, embora o achasse familiar e sentisse aquela atração por ele, Sydney não conseguia lembrar de forma alguma o que os dois faziam juntos exatamente.

Prestou atenção nos movimentos do homem. Ele era educado e charmoso, mas tinha uma leve tendência a fazer coisas desajeitadas e ficar vermelho imediatamente... Tão fofo!

Ela olhou para Stewie, que continuava lhe lançando sorrisinhos e piscadelas. Balançou a cabeça. O que faria com ele?

― Então ela já pode voltar para casa, doutor?

― Sim, Senhor Fox. Tudo o que devem fazer é tentar ajudá-la a se readaptar e possivelmente recordar o que se perdeu. Pode demorar um dia, alguns anos, ou talvez ela nunca se lembre. Se preocupem apenas em apoiá-la neste momento difícil e confuso. Vou assinar a alta dela do hospital. Nos veremos novamente em uma semana.

Todos concordaram, e o médico chamou a atenção deles para perto da porta. A imitação da boneca Barbie enlaçou o braço ao redor de Randal. Sydney cerrou os dentes.

O médico começou a falar em um tom mais baixo, e a morena se esforçou para conseguir ouvir da cama.

― A propósito, seria melhor evitar a revelação de relacionamentos mais íntimos por algum tempo, até que ela se acostume novamente à sua rotina.

― É claro que sim, doutor. Eu falarei com a minha rainha apenas quando for a hora certa – declarou Stewie, confidente.

Os quatro olharam para ele, céticos. Sydney fez uma careta na maca. Voltaram a atenção para o médico, e ele estava encarando Nigel.

― Entendeu? – perguntou o doutor, sério.

O inglês arregalou os olhos e ficou todo sem jeito.

― N-não... quero dizer, sim, eu entendi, mas nós... nós não... – e balançou as mãos e a cabeça de forma negativa, tentando desviar do olhar penetrante de Randal.

O médico se despediu e saiu do quarto, empurrando a cadeira de rodas com o homenzinho.

― Ei, eu quero ficar com a minha rainha!

― Não pode. Deve voltar para o seu quarto e continuar o tratamento – ralhou o doutor.

Stewie choramingou, desanimado, mas deixou o médico levá-lo. Ele acenou para a morena antes de o médico fechar a porta.

Sydney achou graça, e voltou a atenção para Nigel, que mal havia se acalmado depois das insinuações de Stewie e já estava corado novamente até as orelhas. Sorriu, reconhecendo a expressão zombeteira do pai.

Mas o seu sangue subiu quando ela viu que a loira também estava olhando na direção dos dois, divertida. O senhor Randal Fox ainda não havia explicado quem era _aquelazinha_.

― Vamos para casa, querida! – disse o pai da caçadora.

Sydney manteve a expressão inalterada.

― Quem. É. Ela? – e apontou para a loira.

― Oh, esqueci de apresentá-las novamente. Sydney, esta é Jenny, minha noiva.

A morena ficou muda.

O inglês olhou para os lados e começou a se mover para a porta.

― Certo, eu vou buscar uma água e adiantar a alta de Sydney. Enquanto isso, vocês... conversem.

Falou já praticamente do lado de fora do quarto, e saiu correndo.

― Noiva? – perguntou a morena estupefata.

― Sim. Já nos conhecíamos, você nos convidou para comemorar as festas de final de ano aqui, mas não conseguimos vir a tempo para o natal – disse Jenny, com um leve sorriso.

A loira estava sorrindo. Ela sorria enquanto dizia aquelas palavras! Por acaso ela não tinha ouvido que seu pai a chamara de noiva?

― QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?

― Oh meu Deus, ela vai ter um ataque de raiva – resmungou Randal.

.

Nigel correu para o saguão, conversou com as enfermeiras e subiu o caminho de volta até o quinto andar do hospital. Entrou no quarto de Sydney e deu de cara com Randal e Jenny acuados no canto, perto do banheiro.

― O que está acontecendo? – ele viu Sydney ofegante na cama, com o rosto todo vermelho.

― Eu acho que foi alarme falso – comentou Randal.

A morena encarou o pai com um olhar fulminante e cerrou os punhos.

― Ei, eu só pensei que teria um ataque de raiva, querida, mas me enganei – disse o Senhor Fox.

Nigel foi para o lado da cama.

― Você está bem?

― Estou. Mas depois eu terei uma conversa séria com meu pai.

Eles viram o Senhor Fox estremecer.

Randal se aproximou dos dois. ― Os ataques começaram depois que minha esposa faleceu. Sydney estudou artes marciais como uma maneira para controlar a raiva. Parece que ainda está funcionando.

Nigel alcançou a mão da morena e a segurou gentilmente, fazendo-a encará-lo. Sydney se acalmou mais e conseguiu sorrir para ele.

― Eu estou bem – assegurou ela.

― Estamos prontos para ir. Estou com suas roupas – disse o inglês e apontou para a bolsa sobre o balcão.

.

Sydney sentou-se entre Nigel e a loira no banco de trás do táxi. Randal ficou no lugar do carona, e os quatro partiram rumo à casa de Sydney. A morena ainda estava se acostumando ao frio. Haviam dito que faltavam apenas três dias para o ano novo, mas ela não lembrava sequer de ter se iniciado o inverno.

Encolheu-se no banco e espiou Jenny de canto. Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas era de longe jovem demais! Deveria ter a mesma idade de Nigel. O que seria de Sydney com uma madrasta? E ainda por cima mais nova do que ela? Trinta e três anos pareceram um pouco demais naquele momento.

Tentou não entrar em pânico novamente. Seu pai havia dito que elas se tornaram amigas, e ele parecia realmente feliz. Faria um esforço por enquanto em aceitar a loirinha. Suspirou e olhou para o inglês.

Ele estava observando o movimento pela janela. Parecia tremendamente desanimado, e cansado.

― Este bairro é tão bonito! – disse tentando puxar conversa com o belo jovem. Normalmente tinha interesse por homens mais velhos, mas neste caso, a situação estava complexa demais. E não havia como negar que o britânico mexia com seu coração.

Nigel levou alguns segundos para perceber que a morena estava falando com ele. ― Oh, é claro. Você escolheu um lugar lindo para morar – respondeu amigavelmente.

― E onde você mora?

― Não muito longe da faculdade, em um apartamento...

Sydney o interrompeu. ― Um apartamento num prédio azul, com vista para a praça onde crianças brincam. Os móveis são modernos, e as paredes são claras. Você não gosta de livros espalhados por todos os cantos, então os reúne apenas em um dos cômodos, exceto pelo seu livro de ficção favorito, que fica no quarto para que o leia à noite.

Nigel ficou boquiaberto. Jenny e Randal apenas trocaram uma olhadela.

― Eu não... imaginei que soubesse tanto sobre o meu apartamento, você só esteve lá algumas vezes, e sempre com pressa para viajarmos.

Até Sydney se admirou.

― Isso é ótimo, querida! Sua memória está voltando! – comentou Randal, do banco da frente.

― Lembra de mais detalhes sobre a sua vida? Do escritório? Das caçadas? – perguntou Nigel.

Sydney se esforçou. Alguns lampejos confusos e embaralhados de pessoas a perseguindo, ou fugindo dela?

― Eu não sei. Tudo está confuso.

― Não se preocupe, filha. O importante é que já está se lembrando de alguns detalhes. Isso é maravilhoso.

Ela concordou. Viu o inglês sorrir, e aquilo a deixou tão consciente de estar ao seu lado, que teve que virar o rosto para frente. Esperava que ele não tivesse percebido seu nervosismo.

.

Mais alguns minutos, e os quatro desembarcaram na frente da casa de Sydney.

Quando desceram do táxi, a morena não acreditou nos seus olhos. Aquela era a sua casa? O jardim possuía duas árvores enormes e havia traços de arbustos por baixo da neve que cobria a entrada do que parecia uma mansão. O imóvel era branco, e possuía várias janelas nos dois andares.

Randal e Jenny ficaram para trás com ela enquanto Nigel se adiantou e abriu a porta da frente, largando uma das malas que os dois haviam trazido no átrio.

Sydney parou na entrada, ainda em espanto. Viu o interior da casa cheio de móveis caros e enfeites de natal.

― Eu moro aqui? Essa casa é enorme!

Randal e Jenny entraram logo depois dela, fechando a porta e os isolando do frio.

― Também acho um desperdício você viver aqui sozinha. Já está na hora de se casar, querida.

Sydney resolveu brincar também. ― É, pai. Só preciso ter um noivo. Ei, eu tenho um noivo?

Eles começaram a tirar os casacos.

Randal fez uma expressão pensativa. ― Tudo indica que não.

Ele olhou para Nigel, que estava adiante na sala de estar acendendo a lareira.

― Sydney já tem um noivo, Nigel? – a insinuação estava escancarada naquela pergunta.

O inglês, que estava ajoelhado se preparando para acender o fogo, moveu de leve a cabeça, então a balançou, com a acendelha na mão. ― Não, senhor.

O jovem acionou o isqueiro e aproximou o graveto aceso da lenha. As pequenas lascas começaram a queimar.

― E você se candidata? – perguntou o Senhor Fox.

Nigel retesou-se, com espanto, e virou o rosto para os três perto da porta. Era como se ele nunca soubesse se o pai de Sydney falava sério ou não. Então a acendelha queimou seu dedo e ele a soltou rápido.

O graveto em chamas quase caiu no chão da sala, o inglês o rebateu entre as duas mãos conseguindo jogá-lo no fogo depois de alguns golpes. O pequeno isqueiro seguiu junto, caindo nas chamas.

BUM! As quatro pessoas saltaram com a razoável explosão, e as labaredas subiram alto por um segundo, lambendo a ponta do nariz do inglês. ― AU!

Nigel ficou imóvel, ajoelhado ao lado da lareira com as mãos no rosto. O fogo se normalizou e começou a queimar o lenho tranquilamente. ― Funcionou – comentou ele, com uma risadinha amarela.

Sydney e Jenny disfarçaram, cobrindo a boca. Randal não se preocupou em esconder o sorriso.

― Bom trabalho, rapaz.

― Que tal se eu começar a preparar o jantar? – perguntou Jenny.

Todos concordaram, e ela foi para a cozinha.

Sydney observou a sala. ― Quem vai me mostrar a casa?

Randal pegou as malas que estavam próximas à porta. ― Vou levar isto para o quarto de hóspedes, e depois ajudar Jenny na cozinha.

A morena concordou e se virou para o inglês, que estava levantando.

― Eu deveria ter usado fósforos – comentou o jovem, esfregando o nariz.

Ela sorriu, e apontou para a calça dele.

― O isqueiro era verde. Você o guardava sempre no bolso esquerdo. Está acostumado a isso, você sempre acende o fogo.

― Você tem razão. Reparou nas minhas sobrancelhas chamuscadas?

― Eu estou falando sério. Você já acendeu esta lareira antes.

― E do que mais se lembra sobre a casa?

Ela girou, olhando os móveis, os enfeites, mas parou quando enxergou uma janela. Ela já a havia visto antes com aquelas mesmas flores e luzes. Uma imagem borrada passou em sua mente. A lembrança não parecia muito boa...

― E então? – perguntou ele.

― Eu não sei, me mostre os outros cômodos.

Nigel começou a andar em direção à escada.

― Vários dos quartos estão interditados com a reforma. Quer ver a sua biblioteca?

Sydney ficou para trás por um segundo, mirando a janela. Então resolveu seguir o inglês.


	4. Parte IV (o quarto dela)

Nigel subiu as escadas até a primeira porta no corredor. Ele acendeu a luz e Sydney admirou a entrada do cômodo. Era uma biblioteca linda. Estava inundada de livros e documentos.

― O resto deles está do outro lado do corredor, no seu escritório.

Ela caminhou entre a escrivaninha e as estantes. Olhou para a mesa e um dos livros chamou sua atenção.

― Você me deu aquele livro!

Ele sorriu.

Ela olhou para as outras capas sobre a mesa. ― É impressionante! Não imaginava que existiam, mas só de olhar para eles é como se já soubesse tudo o que está escrito.

― Você tem muitos mais em Trinity.

Ela passou as mãos pelos exemplares nas estantes. Fechou os olhos, as imagens rodopiando em sua mente. Havia tanto assim para relembrar? Era como se ela já soubesse de tudo, mas cada nova informação lhe mostrava que sua memória ainda tinha vários fragmentos esperando para serem desvendados. Pensou na sua formatura, nos nomes de vários professores da faculdade, até mesmo de alguns colegas. Abriu os olhos.

― Eu quero ver o meu quarto.

Os dois saíram do escritório e atravessaram o corredor. Entraram na outra porta à esquerda. Sydney viu a claridade fraca do final da tarde, ela moldava o ambiente de forma aconchegante através dos vidros da janela, e Sydney sentiu imediatamente que aquele local lhe era familiar.

Aquele quarto lhe trazia mais sensações do que o resto da casa, sobretudo sossego. Ela havia passado muito tempo ali. Era o lugar para onde ela sempre retornava.

Sydney observou as cortinas entreabertas, o armário, a cômoda. Tudo em cores claras e delicadas. Caminhou até a cama e alcançou o porta-retratos que mantinha sobre o criado-mudo. Viu a imagem dela e de seus pais abraçados. Deveria ter dez anos. Havia tirado aquela foto um pouco antes de sua mãe falecer.

Sentou-se sobre a colcha bege da cama, com o retrato nas mãos.

― É como se eu lembrasse de tudo, mas quando tento focalizar em uma lembrança, ela se torna confusa e escapa. Não consigo entender nada do que está acontecendo, como eu cheguei até aqui, o que eu costumava fazer, como eu me sentia... O que é a minha vida, afinal?

Nigel caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Ele a olhou nos olhos.

― Você é Sydney Fox, a mulher mais inteligente, capaz e generosa que eu já tive a honra de conhecer.

Ela o fitou.

Ele segurou uma das sua mãos. ― Você me disse, certa vez, que somos definidos não pelo que acontece conosco, e sim pela forma como lidamos com o acontecido. Se você conseguir recordar cada detalhe da sua vida, será maravilhoso. Você tem histórias lindas e incríveis para se lembrar.

Nigel alcançou também a outra mão da mulher, fazendo-a apertar firme o porta-retrato, e continuou.

― Mas se você não conseguir se recordar, não importa. Eu permanecerei aqui, ao seu lado. Eu a apoiarei, sempre, e lhe contarei tudo o que sei. Se sua memória não retornar, terá que se preocupar apenas em criar novas lembranças.

Ela fechou os olhos. Aquelas palavras imediatamente a fizeram se sentir melhor.

― Obrigada.

Sydney recebeu de volta um dos estonteantes sorrisos que realçavam os olhos do inglês e o deixavam ainda mais atraente. Ela sentiu aquele conhecido palpitar em seu peito.

Olhou para suas mãos dadas. A ligação que tinha com esse homem era muito forte, e ao mesmo tempo incompreensível. Ele não falava sobre isso, mas estava claro que os dois eram íntimos. Ele sabia muitas coisas sobre ela, e ela lembrava de vários detalhes sobre ele.

― Nós somos amigos... – ela constatou.

― Sim. Ao menos eu gostava de pensar desta maneira – gracejou Nigel.

Sydney não riu.

―... Amigos e nada mais?

Ela analisou cuidadosamente sua reação. O inglês ficou imóvel um instante, então pareceu escolher as palavras.

―... Somos amigos. Você vai lembrar – e soltou as mãos dela. O inglês levantou-se um pouco desajeitado e fez menção de se retirar.

― E-está ficando tarde – disse ele, oferecendo um sorrisinho acanhado, caminhando meio de lado para a saída do quarto. ― Nem vi a hora passar!

Ele não viu para onde estava indo e bateu com as costas na cômoda próxima da porta. BAM!

― Ai!

Sydney largou o porta-retrato e se aproximou. ― Você está bem?

Ele massageou a parte de baixo das costas. ― Estou.

E seus olhos pousaram nos dela. Sydney o viu vacilar com a proximidade por um momento e encarar os seus lábios.

Mas durou apenas um segundo. Nigel virou o rosto. ― Eu... acho que já vou.

E saiu do quarto não deixando tempo para Sydney o impedir, como se já soubesse que ela o faria.

Nenhum dos dois viu a ponta de um envelope que surgiu no canto da primeira gaveta da cômoda.

Nigel atravessou rápido o corredor e começou a descer as escadas com Sydney em seu encalço.

― Você já vai embora? – perguntou a morena.

― Sim, tenho que voltar ao meu apartamento no prédio azul, com vista para a praça. Se estiver se sentindo bem amanhã, eu a levarei para visitar o escritório em Trinity.

Os dois pararam ao pé da escada. Ela mordeu de leve o lábio. Enquanto ele pegava a mochila perto da porta.

― Ou você poderia passar a noite aqui, e depois me levar à faculdade – sugeriu a morena. Havia o surpreendido. Ela continuou.

― Acabei de lembrar que tenho um quarto sobrando à direita do corredor, pode dormir ali.

― Mas seu pai e Jenny ficarão lá.

― Então você pode ficar no sofá. Ou no quarto comigo! – disse a última parte suplicando como um faminto por um pedaço de pão. De repente ela ficou séria e o observou com uma cara estranha por um momento. ― Nós já dividimos!

― O quê?

― A cama! Nós já dormimos juntos! – exclamou ela.

Randal estava passando com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Nigel saltou horrorizado.

― Não! Ela quis dizer... dividir o espaço, para dormir! Só dormir!

Randal levantou uma das mãos e deu meia-volta. ― Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – e sumiu, retornando para a sala.

O inglês cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

― Você ainda vai me matar de vergonha na frente do seu pai. Isso se ele não acabar comigo primeiro!

Ela riu. ― Meu pai não liga para esse tipo de coisa, não se preocupe.

― Sim. É realmente muito simples apostar no lado gentil do homem de dois metros com punhos de aço que encontra um sujeito se engraçando com a sua filha!

― Nigel, você não está se engraçando comigo. O mais certo seria dizer que EU estou dando em cima de você.

Ele a encarou, cético. ― Oh, é mesmo?

― É claro que sim. Ainda não percebeu?

Ele parou alguns segundos. ― Certo, eu vou chamar o meu táxi.

― Não! Eu estou falando sério, fique! Eu consigo me lembrar das coisas quando você está por perto.

― É impressão sua. Sua memória está voltando rápido, eventualmente vai lembrar que não precisa de mim para tudo.

― Acho difícil.

― Nem tanto.

E ele foi para a sala.

Sydney parou, abismada. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa com aquilo. Mas que droga! Ela já havia perdido a memória, ele não precisava piorar as coisas sendo tão enigmático!

O seguiu até o outro aposento e tirou o telefone de suas mãos. ― Você vai dormir aqui hoje. Por favor, eu estou implorando, Nigel.

Ele suspirou e pressionou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

― Não sei se existe no mundo uma pessoa mais teimosa que Sydney Fox.

― Eu a conheci – respondeu Randal, sentado no sofá. ― Se chamava Anna. Nos casamos, e eu soube o que era felicidade pela primeira vez em minha vida.

Sydney sorriu, ao ver o inglês sem resposta.

― Vamos lá. Eu não vou te desvirtuar, Nigel. Só quero que passe a noite aqui.

O jovem olhou entre Sydney e Randal. Não havia saída.


	5. Parte V (no jantar)

Jenny e Randal haviam preparado espaguete para o jantar. Sydney chegou à cozinha alguns minutos depois de terminarem de dispor a mesa. Ela havia tomado um banho rápido depois de ter convencido Nigel a ficar.

Os quatro sentaram-se e começaram seu jantar. Sydney havia dito que gostava mais de comer ali do que na sala de jantar. Ela provou a comida e flashes sobre uma conversa que havia tido com a loira em um trem há algum tempo lhe mostraram que de fato as duas haviam mesmo se tornado amigas. A caçadora sentiu seu coração se acalmar mais com a idéia de ter a loirinha como madrasta.

Sydney sabia que não tinha mais dezesseis anos, e a cada momento se recordava de mais trechos de sua vida. Infelizmente, quase todas as lembranças eram confusas e descoordenadas, mas mesmo assim ela sentia como se já tivesse vivido todas elas.

― E então, querida, já conseguiu lembrar de alguma coisa que não tenha a ver com o nosso amigo Nigel e em como ele é incrível?

Sydney riu quando o inglês quase se afogou com a bebida.

― Na verdade, lembro de muita coisa sobre a faculdade. Foi uma fase ótima!

Seu pai e Jenny sorriram. ― Que bom que você está lembrando, Sydney, espero que também consiga lembrar de mim – comentou a loira.

― Oh, eu lembro. Você nos ajudou em uma caçada em busca de... alguma relíquia budista.

A loira sorriu largamente. ― Isso é maravilhoso!

― Me desculpe pelo que eu disse no hospital, Jenny.

― Não se preocupe com isso, você não teve culpa.

Sydney ficou ainda mais tranquila. Estava contente pelas duas serem boas amigas. Olhou para a felicidade no rosto de seu pai e não evitou de sorrir junto com as piadas e histórias de infância que ele começou a contar.

A morena ficou ainda mais satisfeita ao ver que o inglês também parecia se divertir com aquela conversa. Ele estava tão abatido no táxi, e pareceu pouco à vontade quando ela o convidara (obrigara) a passar a noite ali. Sua aparência continuava denunciando que estava muito cansado.

― Ei, Nigel, quanto tempo ficou no quarto do hospital comigo?

Ele parou de comer um instante. ― Algum tempo, os médios não sabiam quando você poderia acordar.

― Você passou a noite lá? – perguntou Randal.

― Sim. Alguém ligou do hospital às nove horas avisando que Sydney estava sendo atendida.

― Então você não dormiu esta noite – constatou Sydney.

― Tem razão... eu nem havia me dado conta disso – falou ele com um meio sorriso e serviu-se de mais refrigerante.

Ao menos aos olhos de Sydney, ele não havia conseguido camuflar totalmente a pontinha de desânimo no seu jeito e na sua voz.

― A comida estava ótima, Jenny. Obrigado – disse o inglês, fazendo Sydney despertar do pequeno devaneio em que estava. Ela não havia se dado conta que o ficara encarando o tempo todo. Ele parecia um tanto encabulado.

― Estamos todos cansados, que tal se dormirmos agora? – sugeriu a morena. Todos concordaram, e ela levantou da mesa. ― Vou trazer as cobertas para Nigel.

― Eu posso fazer isso... – se ofereceu ele, mas a morena já havia ido. O jovem homem levantou, e ao mesmo tempo Jenny começou a recolher a mesa. Ele ficou olhando entre a porta e a loira, então pegou seu prato para levá-lo à pia.

― Pode deixar, Nigel. Vá preparar sua cama.

Ele continuou hesitante.

― Vá, rapaz! Eu e Jenny tomaremos conta de tudo aqui.

O britânico obedeceu a ordem de Randal e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e encontrou Sydney no quarto, mexendo no armário.

― Eu espero que não se importe de ficar no sofá. Pode dormir aqui comigo se preferir.

― Não se preocupe, o sofá está ótimo.

― Eu não mordo, Nigel.

― Não, mas você sabe quebrar ossos muito bem.

Ela riu e largou as cobertas sobre a cama.

― Sydney, eu posso... tomar um banho? Passei a noite cheirando aqueles antissépticos.

― É claro. Pode usar o meu banheiro.

― Eu não quero causar incômodo.

― Se fosse incômodo eu não teria praticamente implorado para você ficar esta noite. Aqui, use esta camiseta e esta calça de abrigo. Não se preocupe, são unissex.

― Obrigado. Vou buscar minha mochila.

― Aquela onde você mantém tudo o que pode ser útil quando viajamos? As lanternas ficam no bolso direito e o kit de primeiros socorros do lado esquerdo.

― Correto. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ficaria no hospital, então a preparei. Mas infelizmente eu não trouxe os mapas ou o telefone por satélite.

Ela riu um instante e o fitou com carinho. ― Obrigada por ter ficado comigo, Nigel.

― Disponha.

Ela mordeu o lábio e deu alguns passos na direção dele.

― Por acaso, você já tem... alguém?

― Hã? – ele pareceu surpreso demais para acreditar na pergunta.

― Quero saber se você já tem namorada. Ou uma noiva. Sei que não é casado, pois eu lembro deste detalhe, e você não está usando aliança.

― Não. Não tenho ninguém... Mas, por que a pergunta?

― Só para garantir – e ela se aproximou mais alguns centímetros. Nigel instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Ela o encarou. ― Por que você se afasta?

― E por que você se aproxima?

― Qual o problema em me aproximar?

―... _Erm_... Nenhum.

― Então eu posso chegar mais perto...

―... O-o que quer tão perto?

― Você sabe o quê. A não ser que haja algum motivo que o impeça... Espera, eu sei. Eu lembro disso! É por causa daquela mulher, como se chama? Camila? Cátia? Cassandra... Ca... Ca...

― Cate?

― Isso! Cate! _Erg_... senti uma leve repulsa.

― Pensei que você gostasse de Cate.

― Não é isso. Eu devo gostar, mas tenho a perfeita impressão de que ela te passou para trás.

― Ela não me passou para trás! Ela só... não conseguiu manter um relacionamento à distância.

― Eu sabia! Ela se aproveitou de você e te fez de bobo.

― Não foi assim que aconteceu! Nós permanecemos amigos. Mas o que isso importa de qualquer forma?

― Certo. Essa Carmen...

― Cate!

―... não é o motivo. Então por que você tem medo de se envolver? Você não é gay...

― É claro que não!

― Eu sei que não. Por que você se reserva tanto, afinal? É porque não gosta de mim? Oh, meu Deus, você não gosta de mim!

― Não é isso, Syd!

Ela ficou séria. ― Então prove. Eu quero que me beije agora – e deixou o rosto na frente do dele.

Os dois se entreolharam por um momento.

Nigel pareceu esperar que ela revelasse que estava brincando. Mas ela continuou séria. Ele considerou mais um instante. Então olhou para baixo e esticou o braço, puxando a mão direita dela. Acariciou a pele macia e feminina e depositou um beijo leve nas costas.

Sydney sorriu maliciosamente, ele não escaparia tão fácil. Ela estava aguardando por um momento assim para tentar terminar o que não havia conseguido no banheiro do hospital. Se preparou para abraçá-lo.

Mas Nigel não lhe deu essa chance, a soltou rápido e saiu do quarto como uma flecha. Sydney ficou olhando para a porta entreaberta.

― Uau. Esse é difícil!

Ela cruzou os braços. O inglês tinha uma agilidade incrível para fugir dela, mesmo sem ninguém os interromper.

Suspirou frustrada, por que ele estava sendo tão apreensivo em relação a se aproximar dela? Não conseguia se lembrar, por mais que tentasse. Porcaria de memória!

Nigel desceu as escadas e não viu ninguém na cozinha. Sons de conversa emanavam do quarto de hóspedes. O inglês pegou sua mochila, que estava próxima da porta da frente e subiu novamente.

O quarto ainda estava aberto, e Sydney estava se preparando para deitar.

― Eu serei rápido – disse ele da porta.

― Não se preocupe, leve o tempo que precisar.

Ele caminhou depressa e pegou as roupas sobre a beirada da cama. Entrou no banheiro e se fechou lá dentro antes que ela falasse algo.

.

Nigel começou a se preparar para o banho. Tirou o suéter e a camisa, desabotoou a calça e estava começando a retirá-la quando Sydney abriu a porta, enfiando o rosto para dentro do cubículo.

― Eu só tenho quarenta e cinco minutos! – ela disse, eufórica.

Ele congelou naquela posição. ― O quê?

― No hotel! Foi assim: Eu só tenho quarenta e cinto minutos!

Nigel permaneceu quieto. Ela continuou. ― Eu estou com pressa! "Mas eu estou no banho!" Sinceramente, Nigel, eu não vejo problema com isso. "Você não pode entrar aqui!" Mas é um chuveiro grande! "Não é tão grande!" Eu não ocupo muito espaço. "Não importa quanto espaço você ocupa, não é... não é justo. Eu cheguei primeiro!" Hahahahah! – Sydney riu sozinha.

Ele não disse nada.

― Esse é o diálogo que tivemos quando estávamos hospedados no hotel Roxbury, procurando pela arma de Al Capone! – ela explicou.

― Sim, eu lembro.

― Aquela caçada foi incrível! – e ela riu mais um pouco.

― Foi mesmo.

Sydney olhou para o inglês seminu que tentava se cobrir com os braços.

― Certo. Eu acho que... vou sair agora – disse ela apontando para o quarto atrás de si.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela fechou a porta.

Sydney estava voltando para a cama, mas retornou e gritou perto da porta. ― Você fica bem com boxers pretas. Tem um corpo ótimo, não deveria se envergonhar!

Ela ouviu o estrondo de alguém escorregando e caindo. PLAFT. ― AU!

― Você está bem? – Sydney se controlou para não abrir a porta. A tentação era grande.

―... Estou bem...

E o som do chuveiro sendo acionado preencheu o ambiente.

Ela juntou as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos com força, ouvindo o barulho.

― Controle-se, Sydney! – se repreendeu. E jogou-se na cama, tapando até os olhos.

.

Nigel saiu do banheiro já vestido. Espiou para dentro do quarto. A morena estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama.

O inglês foi até o lado dela e a observou um instante.

― Durma bem, Syd – o jovem ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos que estava sobre o rosto da mulher. Ele pegou as cobertas e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Sydney abriu os olhos.


	6. Parte VI (à claridade da lareira)

O inglês aconchegou-se sob as cobertas no sofá, se preparando para dormir. Ele estava com a camiseta e a calça de abrigo que Sydney havia emprestado.

Apenas o fogo aceso na lareira clareava a sala.

Nigel estava com os olhos fechados, quando uma mão balançou de leve seu joelho. Ele olhou para cima. Não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa ao ver Sydney de pijama, enrolada em uma colcha.

Ela se ajoelhou sobre o tapete ao lado do sofá e olhou para o fogo na lareira.

― O que foi, Syd? – perguntou ele, sem se levantar.

― Eu não consigo dormir. Imagens e vozes ficam invadindo a minha mente, mas eu não consigo entender a maioria delas. Quem é loira, magra, alegre e vive comprando roupas?

― É Claudia, sua secretária em Trinity.

― Eu acho que somos amigas, o rosto dela fica aparecendo o tempo todo.

Ele concordou de leve com a cabeça. ― Vocês são.

Sydney mudou de posição, se sentando no chão e escorando um dos ombros no sofá, com o rosto de frente para o dele.

― Eu também acho que lembro de Stewie. Tem algo a ver com uma caçada e marmelada.

Nigel não evitou a risada. ― Você odeia essa história.

― Por quê?

― Stewie contou que vocês estavam em uma caçada e você foi... atrás dos arbustos.

― Já não estou gostando.

Ele riu mais um pouco e continuou. ― Enquanto você estava nos arbustos, algum tipo de vespa pousou em suas calças. Você as vestiu, e foi picada várias vezes... você sabe onde.

― Eu não sei se quero ouvir o final.

― Se não ouvir, não entenderá onde entra a marmelada.

Ela fez uma cara séria. ― Tudo bem, continue.

― Não havia pomada ou qualquer remédio, mas um dos guias tinha marmelada. Ao que parece, acabou funcionando para diminuir a dor. Depois desse dia, Stewie começou a chamá-la de Bochecha-Doce.

― Eu odiei essa história!

―...

― Pode rir, eu sei que mal está se segurando.

Ele deve ter feito um esforço tremendo, mas não riu. Sydney até acharia a história engraçada se não tivesse começado a lembrar de vários detalhes terríveis do acontecido.

― Você está relembrando muitas coisas em pouco tempo, isso é incrível – comentou ele, ainda sorrindo mais do que o normal.

― Ainda acho que está demorando demais! Acordar e descobrir que uma parte enorme da sua vida está faltando é horrível. Eu fico vendo essas pessoas e nomes estranhos, e não sei se são memórias ou apenas invenções minhas para tentar preencher um espaço que eu nem sei que existe na minha mente.

Ele retirou uma das mãos de baixo das cobertas e a pôs sobre o ombro dela. ― Você vai lembrar. Nós lhe ajudaremos, pode contar comigo.

Sydney admirou a sinceridade presente naquelas palavras. Reparou no brilho de seus olhos, trazido pelo sorriso assegurador em seu rosto. Era lindo quando ele sorria.

― Em todos os meus fragmentos de memórias, o rosto que eu mais vejo é o seu.

Ele ficou em silêncio um instante, então puxou a mão a escondendo novamente sob o cobertor. ― Nós... trabalhamos juntos, viajamos juntos. Você está sempre preocupada em me proteger. Deve ser por isso – disse ele, desviando um pouco o olhar da mulher.

― Eu acho que não – ela falou, fazendo Nigel fitá-la novamente. ― Eu acho que você está gravado tão fundo em mim que não preciso sequer de memória para saber quem você é. Eu te conheço. E o que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado não se compara a nada que o meu coração já tenha provado. Você é aquele de quem mais me lembro, e ainda assim é o que permanece com mais mistérios. Com certeza você é especial para mim, Nigel Bailey.

Ele permaneceu calado. Então tomou fôlego, como se estivesse tão concentrado no que ela estava dizendo que esquecera até de respirar. Sydney sorriu, um pouco encabulada, ela não estava acostumada a fazer este tipo de declaração. Era... uma declaração o que ela acabara de fazer?

Nigel virou o rosto para o teto, pensativo. ― Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

― Porque eu sinto que se você não ouvir isso agora, vai pensar eu não me importo. Eu fico vendo essa pessoa, vestida de verde, de pé bem naquela janela. Ela diz que não se importa, e eu não entendo por quê. Eu não consigo entender por que ela deu as costas para uma coisa tão linda – Sydney sentiu a respiração prender, aflita. Nigel a estava mirando vidrado agora. ― A sua voz, o seu toque. Eu preciso de você comigo. A sua presença me enche de vida, e isso não pode significar apenas amizade. Tem que ser algo mais. Me diga o que é isso... por favor!

Se o que ela disse antes não era uma declaração, agora definitivamente havia sido.

Ele continuou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então se virou para o fogo que diminuía bem devagar na lareira.

― Era natal – disse ele. ― A noite prometia ser a melhor ou a pior da vida deste homem. Ele preparou os presentes que havia comprado para os amigos, dando atenção especial a uma caixinha. Quando chegou à casa onde seria feita a comemoração, ficou paralisado ao ver a anfitriã o receber com os cabelos soltos e um vestido verde. Ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já vira...

Continuou. ― A noite correu bem. Em um certo momento, ele a viu sozinha, admirando a neve do lado de fora da janela. Perguntou se ela tinha um minuto, e a mulher concordou. Ele estava nervoso, pois nunca havia tido a coragem de dizer o que estava prestes a revelar...

Nigel pausou um segundo e olhou para Sydney. ― "Eu amo você" disse o homem. "Há muito, muito tempo." Mas a mulher ficou em silêncio, e seu rosto se fechou. "Quero saber se tenho alguma chance" ele perguntou. Não houve resposta. "Você não vai dizer nada?" insistiu ele...

O inglês olhou para o nada. ― "Sinto muito." Foi tudo o que ela disse... Aquela acabou sendo a pior noite, afinal.

Sydney sentiu seu peito apertar. Ele voltou a falar.

― O homem apertou a pequena caixa em seu bolso e deixou a festa mais cedo. Durante a semana seguinte, ele tentou tocar no assunto por várias vezes, mas a mulher o estava evitando. Ele até pensou em se demitir, mas... algo o impediu de abandonar o escritório. Ela precisava dele agora mais do que nunca, e independente do que tivesse ocorrido, ele nunca a abandonaria em um momento assim.

Nigel encarou Sydney nos olhos mais uma vez. ― Você ganhou aquele vestido de Jenny e seu pai uma semana antes da festa, pois eles não conseguiriam vir a tempo para este natal.

Sydney estava sem palavras.

Nigel quebrou o silêncio.

― Se você lembrar de tudo e ainda quiser que eu fique ao seu lado, me avise. Eu ainda guardo aquela caixa – ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. ― Mas... por favor, Syd, não me peça para ser mais do que seu amigo sem antes saber por que me rejeitou há quatro dias. O que vai acontecer se eu me aproveitar desta situação e você acabar descobrindo que me odeia?

Sydney fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. ― Isso é impossível, Nigel. Não há maneira de eu te odiar.

― Então descubra o que aconteceu naquela noite, e me dê uma resposta melhor do que apenas "sinto muito". Eu... preciso saber, Syd.

Eles continuaram olhando um para o outro, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Como ela havia chegado àquele ponto? Como ela o havia rejeitado sentindo o que sente?


	7. Parte VII (ela pediu o quê?)

― Você... quer ir embora? – perguntou a morena, ainda com os olhos molhados. Ela sentia que não tinha o direito de forçá-lo a ficar ao seu lado.

― Não. Eu quero ficar aqui, com você.

Ela analisou a maneira como ele a estava fitando. Não havia mágoa em seu olhar. O inglês esticou o braço e passou a mão no rosto dela, secando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela segurou a palma da mão dele sobre seu rosto.

― Me desculpe, Nigel. Eu não lembro.

― Tudo bem – e com a outra mão ele a puxou para perto. Beijou sua testa. ― Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou continuar aqui o tempo que você quiser. Mas agora deve descansar, está tarde.

Ela ficou de pé ao lado do sofá. ― Eu... posso dormir com você?

― Como assim?

― Eu quero dormir ao seu lado, aqui no sofá.

―... Eu não acho uma boa idéia...

― Mas já fizemos isso antes. Você disse que iria ficar comigo, e eu não quero dormir sozinha. Você me acalma.

Ele ainda pareceu um pouco apreensivo. ― Não caberemos os dois aqui.

Sydney fungou uma vez e puxou uma alavanca embaixo do sofá. O encosto e os braços do móvel desceram, criando espaço para mais uma pessoa se deitar. Nigel ficou espantado.

― Era um sofá-cama e você me deixou deitar todo torto até agora?

Ela riu. ― Eu havia me esquecido.

Nigel esticou as pernas e sentiu as costas estalarem quando se deitou propriamente. Ele se ajeitou de lado, com as costas para ela. Sydney aconchegou-se à esquerda, ainda enrolada na coberta que trouxera de seu quarto.

Em certo momento, Sydney sacudiu tanto o sofá que o inglês se virou, irritado.

― O que foi?

― Eu esqueci o travesseiro – resmungou a mulher, se remexendo para tentar ficar confortável.

― Então use uma das almofadas.

― Eu não posso, são muito grandes. Divida o seu travesseiro comigo.

― Irei buscar o seu lá encima.

― Não! Se você sair daí eu ficarei com frio. Apenas afaste um pouco a cabeça.

― Syd, por favor, me deixe dormir.

― Então me dê o espaço!

Ele suspirou e se mexeu, deixando um canto do travesseiro livre. A morena deitou próxima a ele, ficando propositalmente virada para as costas do inglês. A claridade da sala havia diminuído muito, como o fogo na lareira, mas Sydney ainda conseguia distinguir claramente a imagem do homem a sua frente.

Eventualmente, a respiração dele ficou mais profunda e pausada. Havia pegado no sono rápido. Estava mesmo cansado, constatou ela. Sydney aproximou mais o rosto e sentiu o perfume que emanava dele. Ela conhecia aquele cheiro. Era extasiante. Fechou os olhos tentando captar todas as lembranças e imagens que o perfume lhe trazia. Passou vários minutos naquela posição.

Certa hora ele se moveu, deitando com o rosto para cima, e quase não deixou espaço para ela alcançar o travesseiro.

― Ei, não lembro de você ser espaçoso assim – ela cochichou. Iria empurrá-lo, mas observou o rosto dele de perfil. A expressão tranqüila o fazia parecer ainda mais jovem. Ela sentiu no peito aquele aperto novamente.

O que exatamente havia acontecido entre os dois? Ela precisava lembrar. Pensou no que havia se passado no banheiro do quarto, algumas horas atrás. Frases, gestos, qualquer coisa familiar poderia fazê-la lembrar...

Sentiu calor em seu rosto com a idéia que acabara de lhe surgir. Olhou para os lados, como se alguém pudesse estar ali, observando o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo e aproximou-se devagar até ficar com o rosto sobre o dele. Observou cada detalhe que a fraca luz lhe permitia. O formato do nariz, das sobrancelhas, os cílios longos. Gostaria de ver seus olhos, mas se ele a enxergasse tão próxima, não sabia o que ele faria.

Ele havia pedido que ela não se aproximasse até lembrar. Mas tê-lo assim tão perto era inebriante, agora não conseguiria sair dali. Passou o olhar pelos lábios. A sensação característica a invadiu. Ela estava completamente atraída por ele. Não havia qualquer dúvida. Bastou mover o rosto alguns centímetros para querer se aproximar ainda mais.

Desceu em direção à sua boca, não iria parar se alguém não a interrompesse. Fechou os olhos e finalmente sentiu a textura macia e convidativa. Um furacão de imagens preencheu sua mente. Já haviam feito aquilo! Eles já haviam se beijado... fora preciso durante uma caçada, mas ela havia gostado.

Abriu os olhos, pronta para provar mais dele. Que se dane se ele acordasse! Poderia até ficar bravo com ela, mas não haveria como recuar agora.

Seu coração saltou uma batida ao enxergar o verde aberto a sua frente. Mas ela não tentou se afastar.

Pelo contrário. Sydney retribuiu o olhar dele e depositou mais um beijo sobre seus lábios.

Ela viu a paixão acender naqueles olhos, como uma fagulha sobre a palha seca. Ele entreabriu a boca e beijou o lábio inferior dela vagarosamente, sensualmente. Sydney se deixou levar pelo misto de surpresa e deleite quando ele esticou um dos braços e segurou sua nuca, de leve, começando a aprofundar o beijo.

A mulher apoiou a outra mão sobre seu peito e permitiu que ele invadisse sua boca com satisfação. Aquelas sensações eram de longe as mais envolventes que lembrava de ter saboreado. Nunca havia tirado tanto prazer de um único beijo.

A mão sobre o peito do inglês sentia seu coração disparado, forte, em contraste com os movimentos pausados e firmes de seus lábios, de sua língua. Sydney percebeu que suas batidas estavam tão desesperadas quanto as dele e repousou seu corpo sobre o peito do inglês.

Aquele contato atiçou instantaneamente uma chama impossível de ignorar. Sydney o envolveu com seus braços e tentou dominar o beijo. Enlaçou uma perna ao redor da dele e foi neste instante que viu Nigel despertar do transe em que os dois estavam envolvidos.

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos rapidamente e a forçou a interromper o contato com seus lábios.

O inglês a encarou ofegante por alguns segundos, então cerrou os olhos. Ele a puxou para perto, beijando seu rosto e a fazendo deitar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Sydney tentou se mover, pois queria continuar saboreando mais e mais dele, mas o homem manteve a cabeça dela deitada e a enlaçou com o outro braço, apertando-a forte contra si. Não estava deixando espaço para ela levantar.

Nigel ficou com os olhos fechados, e ela pôde sentir seu coração ainda agitado. Ele respirou profundamente e a segurou mais firme. A morena resolveu ficar quieta. Com certeza ele estava lutando para se controlar naquele momento.

Era certo que ela o amava, agora tinha a prova irrefutável disso. Ele também estava apaixonado por ela, mas ainda havia o empecilho de desvendar por que ela o rejeitara no natal. Sydney precisava saber por que havia escondido dele que se sentia daquela forma. Deveria ser algo importante.

O sentiu aliviar um pouco o enlace e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

― Eu vou lembrar do que aconteceu no natal. Espero que ainda tenha aquela caixa quando eu lhe disser a resposta – sussurrou-lhe e levantou-se. O encarou nos olhos e beijou levemente seu rosto. ― Boa noite.

Ela voltou para o seu lado do sofá, deitando-se de costas para o inglês. Sydney fechou os olhos e alguns segundos depois sentiu que ele também havia deitado de lado, com as costas para ela.

― Boa noite... Syd.

Ela concentrou-se naquele apelido. Conseguia recordar tantas coisas com ele. O inglês a chamava assim sempre. "Nige" era como ela o chamava.

Ele era o melhor amigo que ela havia tido em toda a sua vida, ela o amava e nunca o teria magoado se alguma coisa não a tivesse forçado. Ela definitivamente descobriria o que era.


	8. Parte VIII (dia seguinte)

Nigel estava espalhado no sofá-cama, quando um barulho na cozinha o fez despertar. Ele sentou-se rápido, ainda com os olhos entreabertos, e viu Jenny na entrada da cozinha. Ela tinha uma tigela nas mãos onde estava batendo algo com uma colher.

― Bom dia, Nigel. Desculpe pelo barulho, Randal é desastrado – disse a loira sorrindo.

― Bom dia, Jenny – ele esfregou os olhos. Não havia sinal de Sydney no sofá. ― Que horas são?

― Nove da manhã.

Ele saltou das cobertas. ― Meu Deus, eu tenho que trabalhar! – começou a enfiar os sapatos.

― Pensei que passaria o dia com Sydney.

― Claudia está sozinha no escritório, Sydney tem aulas hoje, preciso avisar o substituto – ele alcançou seu celular que havia deixado sobre a mesinha de centro antes de dormir. Digitou o número do escritório enquanto vestia a camisa que havia deixado sobre a poltrona.

― Estudos Antigos, posso ajudar?

― Claudia, sou eu.

― Bom dia, Nigel! Como foi a noite na casa de Syd?

― Foi... boa. Como você sabe que dormi na casa dela?

― Você não chegou às oito horas, então liguei e o senhor Randal atendeu. Ele disse que vocês dois estavam dormindo abraçados no sofá! – e ela deu uma risadinha.

Nigel pigarreou. ― Claudia, eu preciso que fale com o substituto...

Ela o interrompeu. ― Já está tudo acertado. Matthew vai continuar com as aulas até Syd se recuperar e vocês dois puderem vir para o escritório. Falei com o reitor e ele deseja melhoras.

― Nossa! Você já cuidou de tudo! – comentou Nigel admirado. Ele diminuiu o ritmo com que estava indo para o lavabo perto da escada.

― É claro que sim, eu sou incrível. Não esqueça de trazer Syd para o escritório mais tarde, vários alunos trouxeram flores e recados.

― Certo. Obrigado, Claudia.

― Disponha.

Nigel desligou o aparelho e respirou aliviado. Colocou o celular no bolso e entrou no banheiro.

.

Jenny e Randal estavam terminando de preparar a mesa quando Nigel entrou na cozinha, já não tão escabelado e com o rosto barbeado. Ele já havia vestido suas roupas de volta.

― Bom dia, Senhor Fox.

― Bom dia, Nigel. Já disse para me chamar de Randal.

― Sim, senhor. Onde está Syd?

Randal abraçou Jenny, que estava lhe oferecendo uma xícara de café. ― Iria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Ela foi para o quarto assim que acordou e não desceu até agora.

― Pode chamá-la, Nigel, o café vai esfriar – pediu Jenny.

― Claro.

O inglês passou pela sala e subiu as escadas. Bateu duas vezes na porta dela.

― Sydney, você está bem? Jenny está chamando para o café da manhã.

Ele bateu novamente e a porta se escancarou.

― Bom dia, Nige.

― Bom dia. O que está fazendo aqui trancada?

Sydney estava vestindo um roupão por cima do pijama. Ela se afastou, dando espaço para ele entrar e voltou para onde estava antes, na frente da cômoda. O inglês observou o quarto de pernas para o ar. A mulher começou a remexer nas gavetas entreabertas do móvel e guardou um envelope grande de papel pardo.

― Você... destruiu o seu quarto!

― Eu precisava encontrar o envelope.

― Do que está falando?

― O envelope do meu sonho. Mas eu já encontrei, não havia nada importante.

O homem analisou as roupas, livros e pequenos objetos espalhados pelo chão.

― Você deve ter tido um sonho e tanto.

― Foi, mas está tudo bem agora.

Ele pareceu desconfiado com o fraco sorriso que ela ofereceu e se aproximou, mas ela virou o rosto e recuou um pouco.

Nigel não insistiu. Ele ofereceu o mesmo meio-sorriso desanimado que ela havia feito. ― Jenny pediu para chamá-la. Ela fez panquecas.

Sydney concordou. ― Vou me vestir – e tirou o roupão de cima do pijama. Sem pestanejar, ela começou a retirar as outras peças de roupa, como se ele não estivesse ali.

O homem arregalou os olhos. ― E-eu vou sair do quarto.

― Ora, Nigel, não é como se já não tivesse visto.

Ele ficou vermelho e se virou para a porta.

Ela vestiu uma blusa branca, uma calça escura, um casaco marrom e suas botas.

― Vamos tomar nosso café, Podge! – disse ela, e saiu do quarto, deixando o inglês e seu olhar de ultraje para trás.

A morena chegou primeiro à cozinha. Cumprimentou Jenny, deu um beijo em seu pai e sentou-se à mesa.

― Vejo que está cheia de energia, querida!

― Tive alguns sonhos muito reveladores – respondeu a morena, servindo-se de café.

Nigel chegou e sentou-se ao lado da caçadora. Randal e Jenny já estavam acomodados do outro lado da mesa.

Durante a refeição, os quatro conversaram animadamente. Sydney estava mais agitada, era como se seu velho eu estivesse de volta. A mulher revelou alguns detalhes de suas lembranças, que lhe surgiram em seus sonhos e também durante o pequeno período que passara em seu quarto pela manhã. Parecia ter voltado a lembrar de tudo ou quase tudo que havia esquecido sobre os últimos anos.

― Nigel, depois do café iremos à faculdade. O seguro trouxe um carro novo pela manhã e quero testá-lo.

Ele largou a xícara já vazia sobre a mesa. ― É claro.

― Já está dando ordens novamente. Essa é a minha garota! – comentou Randal.

.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois caçadores se despediram de Randal e Jenny e entraram no veículo para irem à faculdade. Sydney não quis dirigir, apenas acomodou-se no banco do carona e permaneceu pensativa.

Nigel pôs o carro em movimento.

Já estavam na metade do caminho, e o inglês insistia em observá-la de soslaio de tempos em tempos.

― O que foi, Nigel?

― Nada. É que você parece... normal.

Ela apenas fez aquele olhar de sempre que dizia "não me diga!".

― Estou querendo dizer que a sua memória parece ter retornado – explicou ele.

Ela sorriu simpaticamente.

― Você lembra de tudo? – ele insistiu.

― Está falando do escritório, das caçadas e dos vários anos que trabalhamos juntos?

― Sim.

Ela virou o rosto para frente. ― Basicamente.

Ele a espiou novamente. ― E... você lembra da noite de natal?

― Sim.

―... E lembra da nossa conversa naquela noite?

― Lembro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Nigel parou no sinal vermelho, tilintou os dedos no volante, e aguardou. Sydney continuou quieta. Ele voltou-se para ela.

― E você não vai me dizer o motivo?

― Quero conferir algo no escritório primeiro – respondeu ela, ainda misteriosa.

― Por quê?

― Pode envolver uma relíquia.

― Hmm. Que relíquia?

― Vamos conversar no escritório.

Ele virou para frente. O sinal abriu e ele arrancou. ― É, parece que sua memória retornou mesmo. É uma pena.

Sydney o mirou perplexa. ― Como assim?

Ele continuou. ― Pensei que ficaria mais tempo acreditando que eu era incrível.

― Você é incrível, Nige.

― É mesmo? Em poucas horas você lembrou de tudo e já está me evitando novamente. Não pense que eu esqueci o que você fez ontem à noite!

Ela arregalou os olhos e virou para frente. Pigarreou uma vez. ― Eu sei...

― E?

― E... eu preciso resolver isso no escritório.

Ele fez cara de contrariado. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas. ― Sinto muito, Nige, prometo que vou lhe contar no escritório. Agora dirija.

Ele suspirou e voltou a atenção para a estrada, ainda de cara feia.


	9. Parte IX (na faculdade)

Os dois estacionaram no gramado da universidade, próximo ao prédio de História.

A caçadora desceu rapidamente e olhou para os lados. Nigel fez a volta no veículo e a acompanhou no pequeno caminho até a porta da faculdade.

― Tem algo de errado? Você parece nervosa.

― Impressão sua – e ela olhou novamente ao redor, parando de andar.

― Syd, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo.

― Eu não posso agora... AGORA!

O inglês estremeceu com o grito inesperado da mulher. Ela estava olhando para um homem logo adiante na entrada da universidade. Do nada, Derek Lloyd apareceu atrás do sujeito e o rendeu com sua arma.

Nigel permaneceu apático testemunhando a cena. Sydney caminhou em direção ao agente do governo, que estava algemando o homem estranho.

― É ele? – perguntou Derek.

― É. Agora eu tenho certeza – confirmou Sydney.

― O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Nigel, detrás da caçadora.

― Bom trabalho, agora só precisamos arrancar as informações deste aqui – ameaçou Lloyd.

Sydney concordou com a cabeça. Derek fez sinal e mais dois agentes que estavam à paisana se aproximaram.

― Levem-no. Precisamos descobrir para quem trabalha e o que ele já sabe sobre o pergaminho.

― O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o inglês novamente. Os outros dois começaram a caminhar em direção à faculdade. Nigel os seguiu.

Em segundos estavam no escritório.

― Olá, Claudia.

― Bom dia, Syd. Sua visita já chegou.

― Eu sei – respondeu a caçadora e apontou para Derek, que entrou logo depois dela. O último a passar pela porta foi o inglês.

― Eu procurei como você pediu pela manhã, mas não encontrei nada – disse a loira.

― Ninguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Nigel.

A morena considerou um instante. ― Talvez estivesse no carro. Nigel, o que foi que o hospital lhe entregou com as minhas coisas?

― Sua bolsa e as roupas. Por que eu sou o único que não sabe o que está acontecendo aqui?

O agente entrou na conversa. ― Pode estar em qualquer lugar. É como disse, se ele a continuava seguindo, é porque eles ainda não conseguiram pôr as mãos no pergaminho.

Nigel ainda estava confuso. ― Qual pergaminho?

Sydney começou a pensar. ― Onde pode estar? – e caminhou para seu gabinete.

― Por que ninguém me responde? – o inglês continuou falando sozinho e foi atrás dos dois.

― Não está na sua casa? – inquiriu o agente.

― Eu revirei todo o meu quarto e encontrei apenas o envelope com as ameaças. Eu sei que não levaria uma relíquia para lá.

Nigel aquietou-se, observando.

― Pode haver outra pessoa interessada, talvez quem a seguiu no dia do acidente seja outra pessoa e já levou o pergaminho de Paracelso.

Nigel arregalou os olhos.

― Eu duvido, lembro bem do rosto do motorista, e é aquele mesmo homem que você prendeu há pouco.

O inglês arriscou-se. ― Syd, vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Os dois o ignoraram. ― Então ainda deve estar escondido. Devemos procurar onde a sua secretária ainda não revistou – declarou o agente.

Nigel virou as costas para os dois, ainda sem resposta. Caminhou até uma das estantes da professora e retirou um livro enorme. Voltou para frente dos dois e entregou o pesado objeto à mulher.

― Se tivesse me perguntado, eu já teria lhe dito onde você o escondeu pela última vez. Quando estiver disposta a me dar respostas, me procure – disse o inglês e saiu do gabinete.

A mulher abriu o livro e viu que as páginas eram falsas. Lá dentro estava escondida a relíquia.

― O pergaminho! – exclamaram Sydney e Derek juntos.

― Nossa, não imagina a dor de cabeça da qual acabaram de me poupar – comentou Derek, animado.

Claudia parou na porta do gabinete. ― Sydney, o que aconteceu com Nigel? Ele foi embora!

― Como assim?

― Ele se despediu, pegou suas coisas e FOI EMBORA!

A caçadora praticamente jogou o livro com o pergaminho nos braços do agente. ― IMPOSSÍVEL!

Ela correu, saindo do escritório. Viu a silhueta do inglês adiante, no corredor. Apressou-se e o alcançou.

― Nigel! Aonde está indo?

― Para casa.

― Como assim? Eu ainda nem lhe contei o que aconteceu.

Ele parou e virou-se para ela. ― Oh, eu sei o que aconteceu. Aparentemente, você recebeu ameaças para entregar o pergaminho e resolveu cuidar de tudo sozinha. Mas no final, decidiu pedir ajuda a Derek.

Ela ficou quieta. Ele pausou um instante e continuou:

― Eu entendo que tenha pedido ajuda para alguém mais forte e capaz. Contamos com a ajuda de amigos sempre. Mas... você não me contou nada. Poderia ter me dito o que estava se passando a qualquer momento. Por que me deixou de fora? É por causa de Derek? É ele o motivo de ter me rejeitado na noite de natal?

A mulher estreitou os olhos. Ele estava... com ciúmes?

― Nigel, não faça essa cara de zangado. Embora seja super atraente, ainda prefiro seu sorriso.

― Eu não estou com vontade de sorrir agora, Sydney.

― Tudo bem. Mas saiba que Derek só veio até aqui para investigar quem está atrás dos pergaminhos.

Ele a encarou bem. ― Está dizendo que vocês dois não estão... juntos?

― Não estamos juntos.

Ele pareceu um pouco desconfiado por um segundo. A caçadora entrelaçou os dedos. ― Estou completamente disponível, para dizer a verdade.

Ela viu o rosto dele relaxar e corar levemente.

― Ah... i-isso é bom.

― Isso é ótimo. Sabe, naquela noite, eu não disse exatamente "não". Só não disse "sim" porque queria te proteger. Pensei que poderiam usá-lo, e eu não me perdoaria se algo ruim lhe acontecesse.

Ele olhou para o chão e balançou a cabeça concordando.

― Eu estava pensando, você ainda tem aquela caixa? ― perguntou ela.

O inglês levantou o olhar. ―... Está no meu bolso.

― E agora que já tem a resposta, você ainda acha que eu a mereço?

― Não...

Ela ficou surpresa. Ele continuou.

―... você merece muito mais. Mas se estiver disposta a aceitá-la, junto comigo... eu ficaria muito feliz. Você... aceitaria?

Ela o mirou diretamente nos olhos. ― Só se me beijar agora.

Nigel sorriu e respirou fundo. Ela o viu se encher de confiança e começar a se aproximar bem devagar. Ele se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Sydney gentilmente. Os dois fecharam os olhos, sentindo o carinho e a paixão se revelarem mais fortes a cada segundo daquele delicioso contato.

O inglês segurou delicadamente o rosto da mulher, e Sydney o enlaçou, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Os alunos que estavam no corredor começaram a bater palmas e a gritar. Claudia e Derek continuavam espiando o corredor pelo canto da porta do escritório. O agente, que estava atrás da secretária, arregalou os olhos.

― Então esses dois... finalmente? – perguntou admirado.

A loira balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. ― Parece que sim.

Sydney e Nigel se separaram. Os alunos sorrindo e fazendo gracinhas ao seu redor. O inglês retirou do bolso a pequena caixa, com aquele jeitinho acanhado que ela adorava.

― É sua, se quiser aceitar – disse entregando-a à caçadora.

Sydney sorriu ao receber o pequeno objeto. Dentro da caixa não havia um anel, como ela imaginava, e sim um colar belíssimo com um pingente vermelho, certamente um rubi.

― Era da minha mãe – explicou Nigel. ― Ela ganhou de presente de meu pai, e eu adorava quando ela o usava. É uma lembrança preciosa, quero que seja seu.

Ela não tinha palavras. Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso, ainda com o rosto avermelhado, tendo tantos expectadores a sua volta. Um dos alunos falou para os outros se afastarem, e o movimento no corredor diminuiu.

― Obrigada, Nigel. É o presente mais lindo que já recebi. Prometo cuidar muito bem de vocês dois.

Ele sorriu lindamente e lançou um olhar maroto. ― Já que... você levou este tempo todo para me dar uma resposta, o mínimo que deveria fazer é me convidar para jantar, não acha?

A caçadora concordou de maneira plácida. ― E que tal se eu fizer o jantar hoje no seu apartamento?

Ele franziu o cenho. ― Mas você não sabe cozinhar.

― Que pena. Teremos que fazer outra coisa para compensar – e escancarou um sorriso provocante.

― ... Eu mal posso esperar.

Os dois dispararam correndo para a saída.

― Ei, mas ainda faltam horas até o jantar – comentou Nigel, logo atrás da caçadora.

― Não se preocupe, eu pensarei em alguma coisa para passar o tempo!

Eles cruzaram o restante do corredor rindo.

― Parece que me dei mal. Iria convidar Sydney para sair hoje à noite – resmungou Derek ainda da porta do escritório.

A loira se virou para ele. ― Aonde pretendia levá-la?

― A um restaurante italiano, conheço um ótimo nesta cidade – e ele ajeitou o livro com o pergaminho debaixo do braço.

― Eu adoro massa! – disse Claudia.

O agente observou o olhar significativo da loira. ― E... você estaria livre hoje?

― Sim.

― Perfeito! Então eu te apanharei às sete.

― Combinado!

O casal voltou para dentro do escritório.

Sydney e Nigel continuaram a corrida até o carro. A caçadora chegou primeiro e fez a dança da vitória na frente do inglês e de todos que estavam no gramado. Os poucos do campus que ainda não sabiam compreenderam imediatamente que o casal havia se declarado, e ainda puderam testemunhar o beijo caloroso que os dois trocaram quando entraram no veículo.

― Vamos lá, temos muito a fazer! – disse Sydney, acionando a ignição.

Ela piscou para o belo homem ao seu lado e pôs o carro em movimento. A caçadora tinha muitas coisas em mente para aquela noite, e principalmente para o resto de suas vidas.

_Fim_


End file.
